Save My Heart
by devIno Yamanaka
Summary: Kisah Seorang gadis cantik yang mengalami gangguan pada jantung dan paru-parunya kembali menemui seseorang untuk menepati janji mereka sewaktu masih kecil tetapi karena sebuah kesalahpahaman membuat keduanya berpisah kembali untuk selamanya.


Disclaimer: Always Masashi Kishimoto  
Warning Typo, gaje, abal, OOC, aneh, kurang terasa feelnya. Author meminta maaf atas segala kekurangan karena fanfic ini adalah fanfic pertama author jadi harap dimaklumi..

Happy Reading! ^_^  
Mentari pagi bersinar begitu cerah menyinari setiap sudut kota tokyo pagi hari ini, awan menari-nari santai diatap bumi, semerbak wangi bunga tercium di setiap insan manusia, burung-burung bekicauan dan angin menghembus perlahan wajah cantik seorang gadis bermahkota rambut pirang. Sejenak mata indah itu meneliti tiap sudut taman kota tokyo dan perlahan gadis itu duduk diatas ayunan tua yang masih kokoh hingga sekarang. Ayunan tua itu pun dengan perlahan mengayunkan gadis cantik itu dan membiarkan rambut pirangnya menari-nari dihembus angin. Senyuman indahnya ia tebarkan ke seluruh penjuru sehingga membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terpesona begitu pula dengan seorang pria yang kini telah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. 'Cantik' itulah yang diungkapkan hati pria tersebut dan pria tersebut pun tersenyum kecil.  
"Gadis itu.. akhirnya dia kembali" ucap pria itu seraya menghampiri gadis itu. Kini pria itu telah berada dihadapan gadis cantik tersebut. Onyx bertemu Aquamarine, tak lupa senyuman menghiasi kedua wajah mereka. Bagi sang gadis tak banyak yang berubah dari sang pria, rambut bak nanas, tatapan malasnya, senyuman tipisnya dan kehangatannya. Begitu pula dengan sang pria, menurutnya gadis itu tambah cantik walaupun alat bantu pernafasan masih bertengger manis di hidung sang gadis, Aquamarine itu pun terlihat begitu cerah, tak lupa rambut pirang dan senyuman yang dimilikinya menambah aksen kecantikannya. Keduanya pun larut dalam pikiran masing-masing sehingga membuat mereka mengingat masa lalu mereka.  
*Flashback On*  
"Jangan.. kumohon.. hiks..hiks.." ucap sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang mencoba mengambil bonekanya yang diambil paksa oleh anak-anak laki-laki nakal.  
"Haha.. Dasar lemah.. kalau bisa ambil sendiri dong!" ucap salah satu anak laki-laki itu.  
"Kembalikan.. hiks.. itu boneka peninggalan kaasan ku.. hiks..hiks" ucap gadis kecil itu seraya menangis.  
"Hey kalian! Kembalikan boneka itu!" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki.  
"Hey kau jangan ikut campur!"  
"Kalau kalian pemberani jangan melawan perempuan, mendokusai!" ucapan bocah laki-laki itu pun memancing emosi kumpulan anak laki-laki nakal sehingga membuat mereka berkelahi. Sang gadis kecil pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bisa menutup matanya seraya menangis. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan tetapi sebuah kehangatan tangan mengelus pelan puncak rambut pirangnya. Dengan perlahan ia mendongak dan membuka matanya.  
"Hey, jangan menangis.. ini bonekamu?" ucap bocah laki-laki itu seraya tersenyum tulus dan memberikan boneka gadis itu.  
"Terimakasih.. hiks..hiks..Huuuaaa..." ucap sang gadis.  
"Hahh.. kan sudah kubilang jangan menangis mendokusai"  
"Hehe.. maaf, tapi apa kau baik-baik saja?"  
"Tentu, aku kan laki-laki"  
"Siapa namamu?"  
"Shikamaru Nara, kau?"  
"Ino.. Ino Yamanaka"  
"Hey Ino bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" ucap bocah laki-laki yang bernama Shikamaru itu seraya menunjuk sepasang ayunan di bawah pohon sakura. Belum sempat Ino menjawab, Shikamaru telah menarik pelan tangan Ino sehingga membuat kedua pipi putih Ino dihiasi semburat merah. Kini mereka berdua pun telah duduk di sepasang ayunan tersebut.  
"Oh iya, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya memangnya rumahmu dimana?" tanya Shikamaru  
"Itu!" ucap Ino seraya menunjuk rumahnya yang bisa dibilang mewah.  
"Oh jadi kau anak orang kaya ya, pantas saja kau jarang terlihat. Apa kau takut diculik?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya melihat Ino.  
"Tidak, tapi ayahku tak mengijinkan aku keluar rumah karena kesehatanku dan hari ini aku diperbolehkan keluar rumah karena besok aku harus ke Amerika" jawab Ino.  
"Benarkah? Wah.. enak ya jadi orang kaya?"  
"Tidak juga, kekayaan tak selamanya mendatangkan kebahagian. Justru kesehatanlah yang menentukan kebahagian itu. Dengan kesehatan kau bisa melakukan segalanya tanpa tersiksa dan terbatasi" ucap gadis itu lemah seraya tersenyum. Shikamaru yang mendengar ucapan gadis kecil itu hanya dapat tertegun, kini ia baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu memiliki masalah dengan kesehatannya sehingga alat bantu pernafasan pun harus tiap saat gadis itu pakai dan Shikamaru pun mengerti alasan mengapa ayah Ino tak mengijinkan gadis itu keluar rumah ya karena untuk kebaikan gadis itu pula.  
"Hn, memangnya kau sakit apa?" tanya Shikamaru menatap gadis di sampingnya itu walaupun atensi pandangan gadis itu menatap lurus kedepan.  
"Aku memiliki gangguan pada jantungku. Kata dokter jantungku berdetak sangat lemah oleh karena itu aku harus dibantu bernafas dengan alat ini" ucap Ino seraya memegang selang yang bertengger di hidungnya.  
"..." Shikamaru hanya diam, ia tak tau harus berbicara apa lagi.  
"Selain itu paru-paru ku pun mengalami gangguan juga tapi tenang saja kata ayahku aku adalah gadis yang kuat dan aku pasti bisa sembuh" ucap Ino menatap onyx hitam Shikamaru seraya tersenyum manis. Oh ya Tuhan.. sungguh Shikamaru bagaikan bertemu seorang bidadari kecil tanpa sayap, Gadis cantik ini pun memiliki hati dan tekad yang begitu kuat, Tapi mengapa kau tega melimpahkan bidadari kecil ini penyakit yang membuatnya tersiksa?. Sejenak keheningan pun tercipta diantara keduanya sampai Shikamaru pun mencoba untuk bertanya lagi.  
"Lalu untuk apa kau ke Amerika?"  
"Tentu saja untuk mencari dokter yang mau menyembuhkanku karena semua dokter di Jepang sudah tak mampu mengobatiku" jawab Ino tersenyum lemah.  
"Padahal kita baru saja bertemu" ucap Shikamaru.  
"Suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi kok, Makanya kau harus berjanji padaku untuk selalu menungguku ya?"  
"Yah walaupun itu sangat mendokusai tapi baiklah aku berjanji akan selalu menunggumu" jawab Shikamaru seraya tersenyum tulus pada Ino.  
*Flashback Off*

Kini kedua remaja itu pun bertemu kembali menepati janji yang telah mereka buat sewaktu masih kecil. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya terpampang di kedua wajah mereka. Mereka pun saling mendekat satu sama lain, berpegangan tangan dan menyampaikan semua rasa rindu diantara keduanya dengan sebuah pelukan. Setelah itu mereka pun duduk dibawah pohon sakura seraya memandangi langit.  
"Bagaimana kabarmu Shikamaru?" tanya Ino.  
"Baik, kau?"  
"Tak banyak yang berubah, bahkan dokter Amerika pun juga menyerah dalam mengobatiku tapi tenang saja aku Ino Yamanaka akan menjadi gadis yang kuat setiap saat walaupun fisikku lemah" ucap Ino seraya tersenyum dan dibalas pula dengan senyuman tipis Shikamaru.  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu Shikamaru?"  
"Tentu saja aku sudah lulus universitas dan sekarang aku melanjutkan perusahaan ayahku"  
"Ah iya kau kan jenius"  
"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Ino?"  
"Aku kan tidak sekolah"  
"Hey, tapi kau punya guru pribadi bukan?"  
"Hehe.. iya sih dan sekarang aku pun sudah lulus" jawab Ino menampilkan cengiran khasnya.  
"Dan Oh iya apa kau masih ingat dengan ini?" tanya Ino seraya memberikan boneka sewaktu mereka masih kecil.  
"Tentu saja"  
"Kau tau Shika? Boneka ini selalu menemaniku setiap saat, boneka ini pun selalu mengingatkanku pada dirimu dan kaachan ku yang sudah lama tiada. Boneka ini bagaikan saudaraku saja.. hehe"  
"Jangan bodoh Ino itu kan hanya boneka" jawab Shikamaru santai.  
"Ya kau memang benar"  
"Tapi setidaknya, kau membuat Ino selalu bahagia disana boneka. Jadi aku berterimakasih padamu" ucap Shikamaru seraya melihat boneka itu.  
"Hey, jangan bodoh Shika itu kan hanya boneka" ucap Ino membalas ucapan Shikamaru seraya tersenyum geli.  
"Hah.. Mendokusai" jawab Shikamaru seraya menghela nafas. Keduanya pun saling tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka bercanda hingga akhirnya malam pun datang memaksa mereka untuk menghentikan percakapan diantara keduanya, lalu mereka pun pulang dan akan bertemu kembali esok hari.

Pagi hari kembali menyambut Ino. Seperti biasa setiap hari ia lewati bersama Shikamaru. Bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama, bersantai bersama dan lain sebagainya. Kedekatan mereka pun memancing emosi tak suka dari seorang gadis pirang berkuncir empat, sejak gadis itu tau tentang kedekatan shikamaru dan ino seminggu yang lalu mata jadenya selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dari kejauhan. Kini ia tak dapat meredam emosinya lagi sehingga ia pun memutuskan untuk mendekati Shikamaru dan Ino.  
PLAK.. sebuah tamparan kasar mendarat mulus di pipi putih Ino.  
"Siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu menamparku?" tanya Ino kepada gadis itu.  
"Temari?" ucap Shikamaru.  
"Temari? Apa kau mengenalnya Shika?" tanya Ino menatap Shikamaru.

"Teganya kau merebut kekasihku? Dan Shika teganya kau mengkhianatiku? Hiks.. hiks.." ucap gadis itu seraya terisak.  
'Kekasih? Mengkhianati? Sebenarnya siapa wanita yang dipanggil Temari ini?' ucap Ino di dalam hatinya.  
"Ino kau tetap disini ya? Aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti setelah aku menjelaskan kepada Temari" ucap Shikamaru seraya meninggalkan Ino dan membawa temari menjauh dari Ino.  
Perintah dari Shikamaru tadi diabaikan oleh Ino, secara diam-diam gadis itu bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan mendengarkan percakapan diantara Shikamaru dan Temari.  
"Temari dengarkanlah aku dulu, aku minta maaf tapi apa kau tidak merasa kasihan terhadap Ino?"  
"Dan apa kau juga tidak merasa kasihan pada hatiku Shika? Hatiku sakit.. sangat.. hiks.. hiks.."  
"Tapi gadis itu lebih lemah darimu temari, sejak kecil ia selalu menderita karena penyakitnya dan sekarang bahkan dokter amerika pun menyerah dalam mengobatinya"

"Tolonglah mengerti Temari? Aku mencintaimu..." ucap Shikamaru.  
Tes.. Tes..  
Likuid bening dengan mulus meluncur dari kedua mata indah Ino. Sungguh hatinya tersayat mendengar ucapan Shikamaru bahwa pria itu hanya merasa kasihan padanya bahkan pria itu menganggapnya lemah. Sakit.. tentu! Karena Ino selama ini mencintai pria itu tetapi pria itu mencintai kekasihnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang dimilikinya Ino pun berlari menjauhi Shikamaru dan Temari dan ia melewati suatu hal penting yang tak didengarnya.  
"kalau kau mencintaiku, mengapa kau tega memutuskan hubungan kita?" tanya Temari menatap mata onyx shikamaru.  
"Karena aku mencintaimu tetapi lebih mencintai gadis lemah itu, gadis itu memang lemah tetapi ia selalu mencoba untuk menjadi gadis yang kuat, Hati dan tekadnya pun bagaikan bidadari tanpa sayap. Ia memanglah gadis yang patut dicintai, jadi maafkanlah aku Temari? Selamat tinggal?" ucap Sikamaru meninggalkan Temari yang terdiam membisu. Mata onyxnya pun mencari-cari keberadaan Ino tapi tak kunjung dilihatnya hingga akhirnya ia menemukan boneka Ino tergeletak manis didekat pohon. Otak cerdasnya pun dengan cepat mencerna apa yang telah dilakukan gadis itu sebelumnya dan dia pun segera berlari mencari gadis itu.  
"INO..!" teriakan lantangnya pun membuat Ino dan beberapa orang yang ada disana melihat ke arah pria tersebut. Shikamaru pun mengenggam tangan Ino dengan erat.  
"Kumohon Ino dengarkan aku dulu?"  
"Apa yang harus kudengarkan lagi Shika? Aku sudah tau semuanya, kau menganggap diriku lemah, kau merasa kasihan padaku dan kau mencintai kekasihmu itu. Cukup Shika.. hiks.. hiks"  
"Kau salah paham Ino, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya"  
"Tidak Shika! Lepaskan aku!" ucap Ino seraya mendorong tubuh Shikamaru menjauh dan ia pun segera lari ke jalan tanpa melihat kekanan dan kekiri hingga akhirnya sebuah mobil akan menabraknya. Gadis itu hanya dapat menutup matanya dan entah mengapa ia merasa tubuhnya didorong lembut oleh seseorang dan...  
BRUKK..  
Gadis itu membuka matanya, Aquamarinenya membulat tak percaya. Bukan ia yang tertabrak mobil melainkan seorang pria yang dicintainya yang sekarang tergeletak lemah dengan bersimbah darah.  
"SHIKA!" ucap ino seraya mendekati shikamaru dan terisak. Pria itu hanya dapat tersenyum lemah hingga akhirnya tatapan pria itu pun menjadi gelap.

Sekilat cahaya mulai tertangkap oleh mata onyx Shikamaru. Entah mengapa ia merasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Matanya pun melihat-lihat ruangan bernuansa putih yang tertata rapi, aroma obat-obatanpun tercium di indra penciuman Shikamaru. Kini shikamaru baru tau bahwa ia telah berada di rumah sakit dan ia pun ingat tentang insidennya yang tertabrak mobil demi menyelamatkan gadis yang ia cintai. Seorang dokter berjubah putih pun masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat Shikamaru, ia tersenyum kepada Shikamaru.  
"Apa anda sudah baikan Shikamaru-san? Anda membuat kami semua khawatir" ucap dokter tersebut.  
"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru lemah.  
"Organ hati anda rusak parah dan tubuh anda menolak untuk tetap bersatu dengan hati anda sehingga anda harus kami operasi dengan hati yang baru tetapi tadi sulit sekali untuk menemukan pendonor hati" jawab dokter tersebut.  
"Lalu siapakah orang yang mau mendonorkan hati untukku?"  
"Dia adalah seorang gadis cantik yang baik hati tapi sayang nyawanya tak dapat kami selamatkan, jika anda ingin melihatnya saya akan membantu anda"  
DEG.. ucapan sang dokter membuat jantung Shikamaru berdebar. Shikamaru pun mensetujui penawaran sang dokter. Ia pun duduk dikursi roda dan segera dibawa keruang gadis yang mendonorkan hatinya untuk Shikamaru. Isakan tangis terdengar di telinga Shikamaru ketika ia sampai di ruangan gadis itu. Ia pun melihat kedua orangtuanya berada disana pula sedang menenangkan seorang pria yang kelihatannya ayah dari gadis tersebut.  
"Kaasan? Tousan?" ucapan Shikamaru pun mengalihkan atensi ketiga orang tua tersebut. Dengan cepat ayah sang gadis itu pun menarik kerah baju Shikamaru.  
"Apa sekarang kau puas? Apa kau puas telah menyakiti putriku? Hiks.. Hiks.." ucap ayah gadis tersebut.  
"Tenanglah Inoichi" ucap Shikaku—ayah Shikamaru.  
'Inoichi? Mengapa nama orang tua ini hampir mirip dengan nama Ino? Apakah gadis itu Ino? Tidak! Tidak mungkin!' ucap shikamaru dalam hatinya. Dengan perlahan ia pun melihat wajah sang gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Onyx Shikamaru pun membulat sempurna tak percaya, air mata pun dengan perlahan menetes ketika ia melihat bahwa Ino lah gadis yang telah mendonorkan hati untuknya.  
"Kau tau Shikamaru, putriku sangat mencintaimu. Ia bahkan pernah bilang padaku alasannya bertahan melewati penyakit yang dialaminya yaitu Aku dan Kau. Dia bertahan demi kita, dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk tidak membencimu padahal dia lah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki. Sebanyak apapun harta yang kumiliki tentu dia lah yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Seandainya aku tau bahwa tadi adalah pelukan terakhirnya aku pasti akan memeluknya dengan erat.. hiks.. hiks.."  
*Flashback On (Ketika di rumah sakit)*  
"Tousan bagaimana apa Tousan sudah menemukan pendonor hati untuk Shikamaru?" tanya Ino dengan raut wajah sedih dan cemas.  
"Belum putriku, semua bawahan tousan tidak menemukannya" ucap Inoichi seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Ino.  
"Bagaimana dengan anak pemalas kita Shikaku? Walaupun ia pemalas aku tak mau kehilangannya.. hiks..hiks.." ucap Yoshino—Ibu Shikamaru.  
"Tenanglah Yoshino aku akan menyuruh semua bawahanku untuk mencari pendonor hati secepatnya" ucap Inoichi seraya tersenyum.  
"Terimakasih Inoichi, Kau memang sahabatku" jawab Shikaku—Ayah Shikamaru.  
"Kalian bersahabat?" tanya Ino kepada ayahnya dan ayah Shikamaru.  
"Tentu saja nak, bahkan kami rekan bisnis" jawab Shikaku.  
"Jadi Shikamaru juga anak orang kaya?"  
"Ya, tapi kami selalu hidup dalam kesederhanaan" jawab Yoshino seraya mengelus pelan rambut pirang Ino.  
Sudah 1 jam mereka menunggu agar mendapatkan pendonor hati tapi tak kunjung ditemukan. Akhirnya Ino pun membuat keputusan seraya menuliskan sebuah surat. Dokter pun keluar dari ruang operasi dengan tergesa-gesa.  
"Bagaimana ini? Apa sudah ditemukan pendonor hatinya?" ucap sang dokter.  
"Belum dok.. hiks.. hiks.." jawab Yoshino.  
"Keadaan Shikamaru semakin parah saya harap kalian segera menemukan pendonor hatinya" ucap sang dokter kembali masuk kedalam ruang operasi.  
"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang menjadi pendonornya?" ucapan Ino pun sontak membuat ketiga orang tua tersebut melihat kearahnya.  
"Tapi hime, jika kau yang menerima hati shikamaru yang rusak maka tubuhmu akan semakin tersakiti" ucap Inoichi.  
"Itu tak masalah bagiku Tousan, karena alasan aku hidup selama ini adalah Tousan dan Shikamaru" ucap Ino seraya tersenyum sehingga membuat Inoichi tertegun mendengarnya.  
"Tapi nak jika operasinya gagal maka itu akan membahayakanmu?" ucap Shikaku menatap Ino.  
"Jika memang gagal aku rela kok dengan begitu aku akan terbebas dari semua rasa sakit dan segera bertemu Kasaan ku di surga" Jawab Ino.  
"Tidak Hime, Tousan tidak mau kehilanganmu!" ucap Inoichi seraya terisak pelan.  
"Tousan kumohon lepaskanlah aku dari semua rasa sakit ini? Tousan pernah bilang padaku kan bahwa semua yang hidup pasti suatu saat akan kembali. Dan bila memang ini adalah akhir takdirku berjanjilah padaku bahwa Tousan tak boleh membenci Shikamaru karena hatiku ada pada Shikamaru. Tousan ingin aku bahagia bukan? Maka dari itu bahagiakanlah Shikamaru yang akan menjaga hatiku nanti" ucap Ino seraya memeluk Inoichi. Inoichi pun hanya dapat menangis dan membalas pelukan putrinya seraya mencium kening putrinya.  
"Maafkan Tousan yang selama ini tidak dapat membahagiakanmu? Tousan adalah ayah terburuk di dunia ini.. Maafkan Tousan hime? Hiks..hiks.." ucap Inoichi seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Ino.  
"Tidak, Tousan tak boleh menangis. Tousan adalah ayah terhebat yang Ino miliki. Terimakasih atas segalanya Tousan? Dan Oh iya nanti tolong berikan surat ini untuk Shikamaru ya? I love you Tousan" ucap Ino seraya melepas genggaman tangan ayahnya dan masuk kedalam ruang operasi.  
"I love you too Hime" ucap Inoichi menatap kearah punggung putrinya yang semakin lama menghilang.  
*Flashback Off*  
"Begitulah cerita sebelum putriku tiada, Kata dokter kondisi jantung Ino yang lemah menyebabkan gadis itu tak dapat bertahan lama itulah yang menyebabkannya tertidur untuk selamanya dan ia menitipkan surat ini padaku untukmu.. hiks.. hiks.." ucap Inoichi seraya memberikan surat dari Ino untuk Shikamaru. Dengan cepat Shikamaru pun membaca surat tersebut.  
**Dear Shikamaru,  
Ketika kau membaca surat ini berarti aku telah tiada. Sebelumnya maafkan aku yang telah salah paham padamu tadi, aku baru tau ternyata kau pun mencintaiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu jadi aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, dan jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena ini bukan salahmu melainkan keinginanku sendiri. Aku titipkan hatiku padamu bukan untuk membuat mu terus menerus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan karena aku telah tiada tapi untuk kau bahagiakan agar aku pun bahagia di surga. Sudah dulu ya waktuku tak lama untuk menulis surat ini, So please save my heart Shika-kun! I Love you so much! Goodbye.. from:Ino Yamanaka (Gadis yang akan selalu Kuat ^_^).  
**Air mata Shikamaru pun mengalir dengan deras. Sejenak ia melihat wajah tenang Ino yang telah terbaring untuk selamanya. Ia pun memeluk tubuh Ino yang telah tak bernyawa itu lagi dan ia pun berbisik pelan ditelinga Ino.  
"Terimakasih Ino.. Terimakasih atas segalanya. Hiks.. hiks.. Kau memanglah gadis yang kuat, aku percaya gadis baik sepertimu pasti akan bahagia disurga dan aku berjanji padamu aku akan menjaga dan membahagiakan hatimu ahh tidak maksudku hati kita untuk kebahagianmu. I love you too Ino very much.." Ucap Shikamaru seraya mencium kening Ino untuk yang terakhir kalinya.  
**..THE END..**

Yuhuu... Halo semuanya? Ada author pemula ni yang baru menyelesaikan the first fanficnya.. haha..  
Gaje kan? Abal kan? Aneh kan? Memang author akui masih banyak kekurangan dalam fanfic ini tapi author harap para reader memakluminya. Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk semua fans ShikaIno (Shikamaru-Ino) atau yang disebut Guardians tapi juga dipersembahkan untuk semua orang yang mau membacanya. Disini author juga mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak pada author **Yola-ShikaIno **yang sudah mau membantu author dan tentu saja pada semua para readers yang dengan suka rela membaca fanfic gaje ini. Author juga berharap para reader sekalian mau untuk mengomentarinya melewati review agar dapat membuat author belajar dari kesalahan dalam fanfic ini ataupun agar author tambah semangat dengan komentar yang kalian buat. Oke sekian dulu dari author, review kalian author tunggu loh! Arigatou all.. :*


End file.
